


Only One Bed

by BlueDysania



Series: ot4 universe [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: There's only one bed. Sometimes fitting comfortably in it can be difficult, but they make it work.





	

Celty stirred sometime around 3am, unsure of what had woken her. The first thing she noticed was the heat. She was surrounded by warmth despite the blanket having fallen to the floor. The ‘space heater’ that was her best friend was to her right, splayed out and cushioning her neck and shoulders with his forearm.  Another arm was securely around her midsection with a leg thrown over her legs and the other under them, pinning her on her back with half of Shinra’s weight. It was as she searched for their fourth that she realized what had woken her.

Izaya must have gotten up for some reason and even Izaya’s natural quietness would rouse her non-human senses. The little niche where Izaya often curled into Shizuo’s back was empty, allowing the blonde to roll onto his back. As she realized that Izaya had nowhere to sleep in their small bed, the door slid open softly.

Celty kept still, watching Izaya sleepily patter to the bedside. It wasn’t as rare as before, but seeing the sharp sienna eyes softened, half-lidded in the dark sent a curl of warmth down her spine every time. He set the half-full glass of water he had fetched on the small bedside table before nudging at Shizuo’s arms with a resigned sort of expression.

It was only when Izaya shivered a few quiet, frustrating minutes later that the softness sharpened slightly and Celty could imagine the informant pulling one of his omnipresent switchblades from thin air. Feeling both exasperation and sympathy, she silently beckoned to Izaya with her free arm. She waited patiently as he studied the pile of limbs that they made. He wavered in place but another minute shiver seemed to spur him.

He approached the foot of the bed, scooping up the blanket. Hesitantly climbing on and maneuvering the legs and feet, he paused, eyes darting between her, her arm, and Shizuo. Celty knew there was no hope of dislodging Shinra, he was worse than glue once he latched onto someone at night. But Shizuo…

She curled a small tendril of shadow around Izaya’s wrist and coaxed him forward with small tugs. Her fingers took its place once he shuffled closer. He awkwardly settled into the thin space between her and Shizuo, pulling the blanket up with him and resting his head slowly on Shizuo’s arm.

Almost immediately she felt him fidgeting, unused to such tight quarters and the odd fit no doubt bugging him further. She twined her fingers in his, bidding him to wait. It shouldn’t take long…

Shizuo made a deep noise that stilled Izaya like a startled animal. He gave a soft squeak as Shizuo promptly shifted and rolled back onto his side. His larger frame enveloped Izaya into an embrace that would likely remain until morning. Celty watched Izaya make some disgruntled sounds and what looked like might have been a painful elbow to the stomach if it had been anyone but Shizuo. But the dark flush along his cheekbones told her that he was enjoying it immensely.

Celty settled back into her ‘Shizuo-pillow’ happily. It would take a while for Izaya to fall back to sleep now that he had been fully stirred from his somnolence but the warmth he was now partaking in would be a quick cure. She secured her grip on Izaya’s hand which was returned ever so slightly. Listening to the quiet breathing surrounding her, she sighed in silent bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> imagine your polyship trying to sleep in the same bed, practically laying on top of each other so they all fit on it


End file.
